


He understood

by orphan_account



Series: December SMP One-Shots [3]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Broken Friendship, Dream Smp, Minecraft, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before Tommy had to leave L’manburg a couple people had something this say.
Relationships: Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur & Tommyinnit
Series: December SMP One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	He understood

Tommy, Tubbo, Dream, and Fundy were in the nether, they followed Tommy.

“Tommy you should leave now, before you get hurt. You know I don’t want you to get hurt.” Tubbo told him. Tommy looked over at him.

”Don’t Tell me to leave. I’ll pack my bags, get on the road.” Tommy looked over at Fundy.

”Find someone one to love you.” Fundy sadly smiled at him.

“Better than I do...” He looked over at Tubbo when he said that. Tears started to form in Tommy’s eyes. He looked away from Tubbo.

”Darling I know.” Dream mocked Tommy. Tommy just glared at the ground. He then looked at Dream.

”Cause you remind me every day that I’m not enough,” Tommy looked over at Tubbo, “But I still stay.”

”Tommy no I don’t mean that!” Tubbo yelled at him. Tommy looked over at him.

”I think I know that. But I’m not sure anymore.” Tubbo started crying. Tommy looked at him sadly.

”Tubbo, he only cares about the discs.” Dream said to Tubbo, he then proceeded to through a the discs into the lava below them. Tommy was shocked. Tubbo actually gave Dream the disc. Maybe Tubbo cared about being president more than his friend.

”Tubbo, you realize that this is all stupid right? All of it. We’re supposed to be there for each other, but here we stand on opposite sides.” He looked over at Tubbo who was debating whether he should let Tommy go on, “But I know my decision. Tubbo I want you to bury me under our bench.” Tubbo looked confused. Tommy then jumped into the lava. Tubbo ran to the side reaching out for Tommy. Tommy just smiled and refused to take his hand.

”TOMMY NO!”

The chat read, ‘TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.’


End file.
